


Revelations

by chelsjadexox



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelsjadexox/pseuds/chelsjadexox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're what I want for Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Anyone would assume that working together in close quarters six months a year would make spending time together outside of work seem like a chore for Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, yet the two more often than not found themselves sleeping and living in the same house; even when it wasn't necessary. The two men had agreed to work over Christmas this year and neither of them were flying home until Christmas morning, so Jared made it his personal challenge to make sure they had the best Christmas Eve possible. He'd bought a carton of beer, a ton of beef jerky and he even put a Christmas tree up in his makeshift home away from home. He hadn't planned on doing any of it. He was more than happy with falling asleep at seven that night and being fresh and well rested before his flight, but he knew Jensen hated that he wasn't able to fly home until Christmas morning. 

"Get that sour look of your face." Jared instructed his best friend when he made his way into the kitchen, the carton of Coronas he'd bought resting on one of his muscly shoulders. He was silently thankful when Jensen leaned up and carefully pulled it off his shoulder to place it on the bench. He'd underestimated how heavy thirty bottles of beer were, that was for sure. Jared rolled his shoulders to help relieve some of the tension while he pulled the groceries he'd gotten out of the brown paper bags, placing everything out in front of Jensen with a smile.

"What?" Jensen laughed, raising his eyebrows as he grabbed each item one by one and started putting them in their respective cupboards. The older of the two men seemed completely oblivious to what Jared was trying to do, and with a loud sigh Jared knew he was going to have to explain himself.

"So we're having Christmas Eve by the fire tonight." The taller of the two announced, gently pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he waited for Jensen to protest and tell him it was a stupid and unnecessary idea. Much to Jared surprise, Jensen smiled back at him.

"That sounds great, man." He responded, running one of his hands through his short hair, a contemplative expression on his aging face as though he was trying to decide if he wanted to say what he was thinking. He didn't have to; Jared knew. He didn't need a thank you, he was doing it for both of their sakes. Jared shivered as a cold breeze blew through the kitchen windows, his mind instinctively pushing him toward the fireplace. He lit it with ease, popping open a beer while turning off the main living room lights. The only light in the room now was coming from the fireplace and the Christmas tree lights in the corner of the room.

"I sort of... I got you a present." Jared cleared his throat when he was done speaking, knowing Jensen wasn't particularly keen on overly sweet moments, especially when it was with another man. 

"You didn't have to do that." Jensen smiled as he walked into the room holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. Jared's eyes widened at the Santa cup in his hands but didn't question it. If his best friend was finally in the Christmas spirit, he wasn't going to jinx it by making fun of him. Jared pulled the wrapped gift out from under the sofa where he'd hidden it, pursing his lips as he handed it over. 

"Thank you." Jensen said softly as he accepted the gift, pausing for a moment as he stared down at it. The older of the two let out a quiet sigh before he pulled Jared into a tight hug, smacking his back once in hopes of making it seem more casual than it was. Jared smiled into the embrace, resting his hand on Jensen's lower back. The hug lasted longer than any other they'd ever shared, Jensen's breath on his neck making Jared shiver. Jensen must have felt his friends physical reaction because he pulled back and cleared his throat.

"It's for tonight so you gotta open it now." Jared tells him as he settles back in his seat, excited to watch Jensen laugh when he saw his gift. Jensen didn't say anything as he pulled the wrapping paper away, discarding it on the floor like a child while he opened up the neatly folded sweater. It was bright, firetruck red and had a reindeer head sewn into the front of it. Jensen didn't say anything as he stood up and pulled it over his head, turning around once and holding his arms out.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Jared asked suspiciously when Jensen not only happily accepted the gift, but put it on without argument. Jensen chuckled, knowing exactly what it was Jared was referring to.

"I had my flight booked for today." Jensen admitted as he sat back down beside Jared in the dimly lit room, his eyes looking anywhere but his best friends face as he spoke. "I changed it so I could spend..." He stops, smiling down at his lap in embarrassment. They spent everyday together and still Jensen was sacrificing time with his family just to have a little more time with Jared.

"Why?" Jared asked, looking down at his hands just like Jensen had. There was a long, strangely deafening silence in the room then as Jared waited for his answer. He swallowed the lump in his throat, not understanding how a playful gift had made the air so thick around him.

"Because you're what I wanted for Christmas, man." Jensen admitted, looking up to study Jared's face while the words sunk in. Jared wasn't an idiot, he knew they'd always been a lot closer than any normal friends are, but it had genuinely never occurred to the younger of the two that maybe that was because they weren't just friends. Jared took two deep breaths before he shuffled closer to Jensen on the sofa, his heart hammering in his chest the second their knees touched.

"How long have you..."

"Does it matter?" Jensen asks with apologetic eyes, his own heart beating so hard he could hear it in his ears. Eleven years. Eleven years he'd been waiting for this moment and now that it was finally here nothing he said could express how he felt.

"So you're... Gay?" Jared asks, his throat tightening on the last word. He'd spent so long fighting and ignoring all the thoughts he'd ever had about Jensen and it was all because of that word. It held so much power in their field of work; it was terrifying. 

"For you, yeah apparently I am." Jensen replied seriously, shrugging his shoulders to help downplay the weight of his words. "Look don't feel like you have to say or do anything here, I just had to..."

Jared didn't need to hear anything else. He turned his head and presses his lips harshly and nervously against Jensen's, his palms beginning to sweat before he wipes them on his jeans. Jensen whimpers quietly, moving the hand that wasn't holding his hot chocolate to rest on Jared's thigh. It takes a few seconds, but Jared eventually relaxes his body and allows himself to really feel what he's feeling. Jensens tongue gently traces the contour of Jared's bottom lip, his closed eyes rolling back in his head when their tongues meet for the first time. Eleven years he'd been waiting; and it was all worth it when Jared wound one of his hands through his hair.

"Merry Christmas." Jared whispered with an excited, affectionate on his face when he pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Jensen can't help but chuckled, shaking his head before leaning forward to press another light kiss to Jared's lips. "Now take this ridiculous sweater off." He adds, not waiting for a response before pulling his joke gift off Jensen's body. 


End file.
